With developments of communication technology, the electronic device (such as the smart phone) is more and more popular. In a process of using the electronic device, for example during a call, in order to avoid the user's misoperations of the electronic device, when the user's face approaches the electronic device to a certain distance, the display screen of the electronic device will go out automatically. Generally, the electronic device detects the approach and departure of the user's face by the proximity sensor, and the display screen of the electronic device is controlled to go out or light up according to the detected data.
Also, with developments of mobile Internet technology, the information safety and the identity authentication in the smart mobile terminal become increasingly outstanding, and more and more smart terminals are integrated with sensors of biometric identification technology for identifying the biological information, such as the fingerprint, the human face and the iris. In addition, the ambient-light sensor, the distance sensor or the like is needed, and these sensors generally are arranged in the front panel of the terminal, such that a large area is occupied, thus taking up the insufficient available space in the front panel of the phone, and hence causing a small screen-to-body ratio of the terminal.